Dance and Groove: The Robo-Z Invasion
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: It is the crossover story between Dance Dance Revolution and Bust A Groove takes place after Dance Wars and the events of Bust A Groove 2 where Robo-Z is revived the second time and wants to invade the Earth and most of the cast involves the secret of the Groovetron.


**A/N: **Hello guys, DarkCrisan366 is here and this is my first crossover between both Dance Dance Revolution series and Bust A Move/Groove series. I know the DDR characters don't have jammers like the characters in Bust A Groove so I'm gonna make the DDR characters' jammers in somewhat Tekken and Soul Calibur style based except Disco (Afro) who had the same jammer as Bust A Groove's Hiro. The fights are similar to Tekken Tag Tournament 2 where they can fight in a handicap, a tag match and a one on one duel. This takes place after DDR2013 (based on DDR Dance Wars) and the events of Bust A Groove 2. This is loosely based on Marvel VS Capcom 3. I also include two characters in both DDR: Crisis of EMTI and DDRMAX: Operation Project Disco. Here is the story called, Dance and Groove: The Robo-Z Invasion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own both DDR and Bust A Groove characters. Both belongs to both companies Enix (which is now called Square Enix) and Konami

**Dance and Groove: The Robo-Z Invasion**

* * *

_Ever since that day after the terrible accident in the formula race track that I competed and how I gained the power to manipulate fire? I gained a lot of friends in my dance battles. I can feel something burning inside of me. This passion of mine. I always defeat Robo-Z a countless times but I can feel that he's still alive. _

Heat practices his break dance and floor moves as well as his hip-hop dance routines. Afterwards, he quickly shoots fire from his hands as it breaks the window open and wind blows within him knowing that another new threat is about to happen to their world as he said to himself.

"Guess that Robo-Z is coming back again. But this time it's different than the gold one."

He then smirks as he continues to watch the skyview.

* * *

_I didn't expect Disco is fighting against the UFOs alongside with my girlfriend, Emi with their dance moves. She already informed me about what happened to her back there. I know everyone is having a good time but they are unaware of the UFO invasion. What about me? I wasn't involve all the dangers like the rest of them. But this time, I'm not gonna let my girlfriend to be touched by someone attempts to take her life again. I can feel something worse than the UFOs they were fighting. Something really big than the UFOs?  
_

During the noontime show, Rage was leading the group of back up dancers alongside with the famous artist who is performing on stage. After the dance performance, Rage goes out in the backstage as he sits while taking off his black fedora hat as he looked up in the ceiling. Thinking of something what to do next as one of the back up performers came to see him.

"Hey Rage, why don't you take a break?"

"Yeah... I guess that I need a break..." Rage said as he stands up as he finally put his black fedora hat back on as he continues to narrate.

_If it wasn't for Rinon, my takoyaki business and my part-time job as a back-up dancer for the famous artist would be unbalanced. Especially the advices that my grandfather told me about something my dad's sake business. Now that I balanced both of my business and my job, it would be easy for me to adjust my time for them.  
_

After the whole performance, Rage walked home, stressed and he looked on the beautiful sunny day. His job as a back up dancer is finally finished. Now he needs to take care of his takoyaki business in the night as well as being the local street dancer. He was now seen wearing his blue leather vest under a white sleeveless hoodie jacket, mahogany brown pants and white sneakers with yellow linings and he is not seen wearing the hood on his jacket. However, a figure in a gas mask appear to see him and to activate the gas tank as it falls beneath him. Rage looked up and seeing the danger upon him as he avoids the falling gas tank with a back flip as the gas tank explodes as smoke covers him.

"Hey. What the hell was that? Are you actually want to kill me?" Rage said angrily raising his brow as the smoke clears, the mask man revealed to be Gas-O a prison escapee who escaped in prison after he gas and slashes his father with his father's axe.

"You must be a dancer, do you have the Groovetron? I need it for my gas experiments in my lab?"

"I don't know about the Groovetron? What the hell are you?" Rage answered and Gas-O wants to challenge him in a dance battle with offensive attacks.

"I think challenging you in a dance would be very simple. But once you make your other dance moves, I would attack you with my gas tank in two moves."

"Looks like this dance contest will be a beat up dance match. You're on..." Rage finally accepts the challenge and Gas-O is ready to make his dance moves. This is Rage's first dance fight with Gas-O as he thought.

_If it's a beat up dance? I need to be careful. I know this dancer that I'm facing is able to attack or hit me with his fighting moves. Now I'm getting fired up, let's do this.  
_

Rage is ready to dance against Gas-O in a beat up dance match.

* * *

**A/N: **Here are the official rivals in this fic of mine in this crossover are.

Disco - Hiro

Rage - Heat

Emi - Shorty

Charmy - Comet

Jenny - Kelly

Julio - Tsutomu

Akira - Strike

Alice - Kitty-N

Yuni - Frida

Zero - Gas-O

Victory Consent- Robo-Z

Geisha-Zukin- Pander

Bonnie- Pinky

Astro- Capoeira

Gus- Bi-O

* * *

**Trivia: **

*Rage wears his DDR X2 outfit in the first half of this prologue and later his DDR X outfit against Gas-O but without the hood.

*Rage's hairstyle in my fic was his DDR X2 appearance instead of his appearance in DDR SuperNOVA.

*Heat's flames change into different shades of red instead of the normal flames that he uses in the game as it resembles Kurei's flames in the game Flame of Recca: Final Burning.


End file.
